1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capacitors. In particular, the invention relates to wound capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum capacitors are popular in many applications due to low cost, versatility, high working voltages. They are useful in applications such as power supply filtering, low noise audio applications, and memory back-up. The performance of aluminum capacitors depends on many factors. Two important factors are equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL). It is desirable to have low values for ESR and ESL. The ESR and ESL depend greatly on spacing between tabs or termination elements and leads.
Existing techniques can only provide a compromise between ESR and ESL performance. Typically, the terminations and the leads are welded into a straight line. This straight assembly of termination elements and leads does not provide design flexibility for good ESR and ESL performance.
Therefore, there is a need to have an efficient capacitor which can provide controlled ESR and ESL.